You & Me
by Angel Hawkeye
Summary: Katlyn Sanders had never meant to fall for Nick Stokes, but she had. Good lord, she had fallen hard. Will he return her feelings? NickxOC. One shot. Rated M for smex. I hope you guys enjoy as this was written at like 1am after I had been reading smut all day long. Title subject to change.


A/N~Hello lovelies! I binged CSI: Las Vegas and this is something the plot bunny gods have bestowed upon me so we shall see how it goes. A simple little one shot taking place a few months after Nick was buried alive. Katlyn Sanders is Greg's adopted sister and best friend and has been in the force for about as long as he's been a lab rat. It was because of him she got to know everyone on graveyard. I'm also going to point out some things might be more modern, like her music taste for example. It's just a little easier to write about. Welp, enough rambling, let's get into it.

Katlyn yawned, stretching as best as she could inside her SUV before climbing out of her vehicle and heading inside McDonalds. She had just come off shift at 5am and after finally finishing any reports from the night, she managed to escape at 6:45am and made it to McDs by 7. Her stomach grumbled and she placed her usual order for two breakfast burritos, a hash brown, and large vanilla iced coffee. She paid with a swipe of her card and step to the side, waiting for her number to be called.

"Hey, Sanders."

Called a familiar voice from behind her.

She turned slowly to see Nick Stokes and smiled at him, drinking in how his dark blue tee shirt hugged his muscles. She mentally smacked herself for ogling him like a horny school girl.

"Morning Stokes. Just getting off too I take it?"

"Yea, yea I am. I didn't know you came here."

"I'm usually in earlier but so many reports last night. Did you hear about that pile up over on the Strip? I worked it all night. I'm so exhausted."

"Oh yea, I heard about that. Like four or five dead and like a dozen injured?"

"Yea. Damn drunk drivers. At least no children were hurt."

Her number was called and she stepped up to the counter and thanked the sever before turning back to Nick.

"Wanna join me for breakfast?"

She asked casually, a smile tugging the corner of her lips.

"Sure. But let's go someplace else. Way to loud here to actually hold a conversation."

"Well, my place is just down the block if you wanna follow me?"

"Sure. Just wait for me to actually order my food."

She laughed, nodding her head as she went and sat at a table near the doors to wait. She watched him as he stood there after placing his order, a sausage and egg McBiscuit with a coffee, black, his dark jeans hugging his ass perfectly. The way his muscles flexed as he shifted, god how she'd love to be wrapped up in those arms.

She took a sip of her iced coffee to clear her head as he finally made his way over to her, hoping to hide the fact she was gazing at his, well, his lower area.

"So, I'll follow you?"

He asked as she slowly stood up, now seeing she just barely came up to his chest. She caught a whiff of his natural scent and it smelled like…outdoors? Woods, maybe? She liked it, regardless.

"Y-yea, let's head off then."

She groaned mentally before turning and heading out the doors, stepping down to her SUV. Ironically, he was parked next to her.

"Stokes, did you follow me?""

She half joked.

"I swear, I didn't know it was yours."

He laughed, a sound beyond pleasant to her ears as she hid a smile, climbing into her SUV. She turned it on and rolled down her windows as the CD she had in the player began, playing Salute by Fifth Harmony. Nick raised an eyebrow as he looked out at her from his Chevy truck and she grinned sheepishly before put it into reverse and back out and pulled forward onto the main stretch of road, turning left to the little neighborhood she lived in.

It was a quiet little cul-de-sac full of families and a few elderly couples and a few other officers just on the outer edge of Las Vegas, far away from the Strip and most of the corrupted parts. It was a little slice of heaven for her after her shift. She pulled into her driveway and parked and Nick pulled in beside her as her CD changed over to I Don't Want This Night To End by Luke Bryan and she felt her face flush as she quickly leaned over to turn it off as Nick climbed out of his truck and walked to her driver side door.

"You have…different music tastes."

He commented as she turned her SUV off and began rolling the windows up before popping open her door and climbing out with her food and drink.

"Yea, that's what Greg always says. He hates riding with me sometimes."

She closed the door before heading to the front door of her house and unlocking the front door and stepping in, greeted by the cool air of her A/C.

"Come on in and I'll show you to the kitchen or living room if you wanna sit a bit more comfortably?"

She paused and turned to look at him just in time to see his eyes move away from her backside. Had he been staring? She felt the grey tank top and sweat pants she had changed into after her shift were pretty bland. Then again, she hadn't been expecting company.

"Earth to Nick."

He had suddenly become interested in a few pictures on her wall, one of a framed photo of a grey wolf standing in a snow covered landscape in particular. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughed and nudged him gently.

"Come on."

She found it hard to pretend that he hadn't been staring but it also made her nearly giddy with glee at the prospect of him possibly wanting her as much as she did him.

She remembered the first time Greg had introduced her to everyone on graveyard, shaking hands and exchanging hellos. When Nick's firm handshake met hers, a thousand tiny volts went through her.

She'd obviously never admit to it, but she often pleasured herself to vivid fantasies of him over her, ravishing every inch of her.

She sat down at the kitchen table, and opened her bag, pulling out her burritos and hash brown as Nick sat across from her, pulling his biscuit out.

"Do you want anything else? McDs is good but there never seems to be enough food."

"No thanks, I'm good."

He chuckled, unwrapping the biscuit and relaxing in the chair, taking a bite and gazing at her. She returned the gaze before unwrapping one of the burritos and taking a bite out of it and taking a sip of her coffee.

Awkward silence hung over them as she racked her brain to talk about.  
"So…how are you anyways?"

She asked softly, causing Nick to pause mid sip of his coffee.

"You mean since…"

"Yea. I mean, if I'm prying, tell me. But…I can't imagine being in that situation. I worry a lot and since Greg introduced me to you guys…I dunno, I care about you guys like family."

She fidgeted with a loose strand at the hem of her tank top, waiting for him to speak.

"It hasn't been easy. Even after talking with a therapist and getting jacked up on pills I still…I still have nightmares. I get the shakes too. Flashbacks."

She finally looked up at him and the hurt in those deep brown eyes made her reach out and squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"You got a lot of people who care about you. Who are always willing to listen."

He smiled at her and returned the squeeze, the two of them gazing at one another. Neither of them moved, their hands still clasped together as they looked at each other.

"You know what the worst part was?"

Nick finally whispered, his voice husky as he stood slowly, taking a few steps towards her, closing the distance between them until e was inches away from her, his hand still hold hers.

"What…?"

She replied softly as she looked at him.

"Losing out on someone I really care about."

He replied before capturing her mouth in a gentle kiss.

Her breath hitched as her eyes slid closed, her arms wrapping around his neck as she slowly stood, his arms encircling her waist. A small moan escaped her lips as his tongue entered her mouth, dancing with hers as she pressed against him, aching to fit her body with his. She felt his member against her stomach and she broke the kiss long enough to look up at him.

"Stokes…Nick…I…"

"All you have to do is say stop and I'll leave. But Katlyn…I…"

"No, I don't wanna stop. I just…wanted to know if you wanted to go to my bedroom?"

He nodded, stepping back away from her but still clutching her hand as she lead him to the bedroom and falling onto the bed with him.

Their passion flared now as their mouths found each other, kissing each other hungrily as the kicked off their shoes, their hands roaming one another's body, aching to touch every inch. Nick pulled back and gazed down at her kiss swollen lips before raising her hand to his mouth and kissing her knuckles.

"Katlyn, are you sure about this?"

He whispered gently, brushing her short black hair away from her face, his brown eyes connecting with her icy blue ones.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I need you Nick. I've needed you for so long."

He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead before sliding down the bed and slowly tugging her sweat pants down over her hips, past her knees, and finally of her legs completely. His breath hitched as he gazed at the black pair of panties with pink lace and she blushed.

"Hey, a woman has to have some cute stuff, even as an officer."

He chuckled and tugged them off of her legs, leaving her in her tank top. She froze as she felt him kiss his way up her leg, starting at her inner ankle, grazing his lips over her inner knee, her inner thigh, and pausing inches from her sex. It quivered as his warm breath danced over it and she lay there, suddenly interested in her ceiling.

He ran a finger down her outer lips, enticing a small moan from her, urging him on. He traced it up and down, once, twice, before finally dipping his finger into her hole and a hiss escaped through clenched teeth.

He pumped his finger out, in, and out, eventually sliding in a second and a third finger, causing her hips to buck.

"Nick…oh…god please…"

He ran his thumb over her clit, the small bud reacting as it peeked out from her slit and she groaned as his thumb circled it before he latching on with his mouth, suckling gently at first as she thrashed under him as his mouth worked her clit and his fingers worked her hole.

She cried out as she felt that familiar sensation, her nerve endings firing off all at once as she climaxed, her hips nearly coming off the bed if Nick wasn't holding them down with his free hand. Her body shuddered in the after waves of her orgasm and she looked down at him, a grin on his face.

He crept back onto the bed beside her and kissed her, his hands slipping under her tank top, teasing her nipples. She moaned into his mouth, wiggling under him, lost in his touch. He slid her top off of her and latched onto her left nipple and she laced her fingers in his hair, holding him there as he worked her nipples for a few minutes.

He gently pulled free and stood up, making quick work of his own clothing but she stopped him as he worked at his belt. She wanted to do it herself, free his cock herself. She slowly undid his belt and then the button and zipper. She tugged his jeans and boxers down, freeing his throbbing erection from its confides and she gasped at the size.

"I didn't know you were packing in more ways than one, Stokes."

She winked up at him before taking his member in her hands and stroking it, causing him to moan before she licked the tip and then slid it into her mouth. She sucked on it gently, swirling her tongue around the head, Nick's panting music to her ears as she quickened her movements, bobbing her head up and down his length, working him to fever pitch.

He came with a grunt and she swallowed most of it, leaning back on her bed, licking her lips with a devilish grin on her face.

"Yummy."

He laughed, laying out beside her and rubbing her back as she relaxed with him in the aftermath of their impromptu oral fun.

"So…should we maybe…"

"Do you want to?"

"Nick, if I don't get that inside me, you're gonna break my heart baby."

He obliged her wishes, settling between her legs and sliding into her slick passage with ease. Their lovemaking was slow and blissful and when they came together at least three different times, they laid together, an entanglement of limbs, both happy and exhausted. He cradled her against his chest, stroking her hair as she seemed to fit just perfectly in his arms.

"We should probably get some sleep. Will you stay?"

She finally asked, looking up at him.

"I'll stay. What time do you have to be on shift tonight?"

"I'm in at 5. You?"

"I have to go in at 6. So that leaves us all day to sleep."

She glanced at her digital alarm clock which read 10:40am. Had it really been that long? Nearly three hours of sex? It had been so amazing and mind-blowing, she had lost track of all time it seemed.

She grabbed the quit that had fallen off the bed and draped it over the two of them as she snuggled into his arms.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Stokes."

"Yea. I'll see you soon, Katlyn."

 _Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review! I wanted to actually have it end on Nick having a nightmare or something but, I liked this. If you want a possible sequel let me know?_


End file.
